In hiding
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: These will be sort one shots based on James and Lily's time in hiding during the war.
1. Decsion Time

**These will be one shots varying in length that revolve around James, Lily and Harry Potters time in hiding. They will also vary in POV, although I'm not sure if I'll do one in baby Harry's POV just yet – I'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas. **

Decision Time

I had never left the comfort of the wizarding world before. But the modern wizarding world was different, it wasn't the same as the old and carefree one I had grew up, no this one was different, it was dark and unpredictable in a way that scared anyone who entered. I remember a time when I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see if figures in billowing black cloaks were some were in the all too ominous distance.

Know I was leaving every foundation and solid knowledge that I ever knew. Not because I'm a coward, and run at the first sign of danger. But I'm doing this for them, the only two people in the world that would ever make me consider leaving in the midst of a war.

I'm doing this to keep them safe, I'm doing this to make sure that Harry and Lily have a future of happiness and laughter, and not of loneliness and heartache.

Voldemort would have to go through before he even so much as glimpsed at them. I love them more then Voldemort hungers power.

**A/N – If you couldn't tell that was in the POV of James Potter. I would love some feedback, as I'm not very comfortable with this start. **


	2. The Patter of footsteps

**I'd just like to thank my lone reviewer lovefrog159 for reviewing obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas. **

The patter of footsteps

That's the first thing you think of when you become pregnant, the patter of those tiny little feet. But that isn't what happens when the baby comes, not automatically at least anyway. Babies don't come out holding conversation, they do however come out with a mind of their own that you'll undoubtablely protect and bubble wrap, until they grow up.

But when does growing up begin? For me it was watching Harry's first steps. For James it was properly watching him zoom through the house on a toy broomstick destroying that vase. Ironic how he flew on a broomstick before he could walk, it's like talking before you can breathe.

It was shortly after his first birthday, on a warm August evening. I was sat curled up on the sofa watching my husband and son intently.

"You like that, don't you Harry," James said as he began to give him a rocket lift. Harry has held in James arms safe and happy, his chubby little feet kicking out as he gave a little laugh.

I smiled at the scene; James played a father so well.

"Like what you see," he called to me when he saw me watching.

He put Harry down on the carpet, and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to me. Instinctively I snuggled into him and he draped his arm around my shoulders. My eyes closed as I inhaled the scent of his cologne.

"Lily, look," he whispered after a few minutes of me having my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to find Harry standing up on his own two feet, his arms outstretched in the air keeping balance. Just this was amazing to me. I got of the sofa leaving James to watch, I was three of four paces opposite Harry as he slowly started to move his little legs in my direction reciting one of the only words he knew 'mama'. My arms were in front of me clapping Harry closer, as soon as he completed the full three paces he collapsed into my arms as I lifted him into the air.

Moments later James joined in the hug, me and Harry easily fitting in them as usual. He kissed me on the cheek as I smiled into his chest.

"That's my boy," I whispered. "My grown up boy," I said smiling. I kept on smiling happy in my world with my two men, who I wouldn't trade for anything – not ever.

**A/N – Was that better than the first? I might try a different POV next time, an outsider's look on the Potters, would that be any good? Please review as I am hesitant to continue.**


	3. Number nineteen

**I'd just like to thank HappilyBlue for the encouragement that was given to help me carry on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas. **

Number nineteen

It was always a mystery. The residents of number nineteen showed up out of the blue, buying the house the moment it appeared on the market.

I had lived in Godrics Hollow, ever since I was a little girl, and I love the place. But in this little village I couldn't see the attraction. It's a quiet place that's off the radar, that only families live in if they are traditionally they by family name or honour, like myself, but the residents of number nineteen where neither of the above.

They were a young couple, they had only just left school, but they acted so mature, well the girl did anyway. She had auburn red hair and a frown line on her brow, but whenever either of them where around she wore a smile. Her husband I could only guess was forever smiling and cradling the little boy in his arms constantly.

From the moment they moved in and shut the door on the village people of Godrics Hollow they only ever came out rarely, and the never had any visitors or mail for that matter. I suppose the three of them where happy that way, just them three.

And then it happened, no wonder they were always quiet, always keeping themselves to themselves. On October 31st a blinding flash of green light was seen coming from number nineteen twice before it collapsed.

The whole village surround the wreckage and all that could be heard was the crying of the little baby boy, his parents where nowhere to be seen until the site was pulled apart. I was about to reach for the crying child when I giant of a man with beetle black eyes came and pulled the baby out of the rumble claiming to be a friend of the family and walked away without another word.

I didn't see the giant man again or the baby boy, until some seventeen years later or at least I think it was him. I was just walking back from the graveyard when they were there, a boy who was unmistakeablely James Potter's son, his name I now know from the grave, I visit a few times a year to pay my respects to the two forgotten souls.

He was there with a girl, a girl with busy brown hair. They had separated searching the tombstones for the names, I was going to go over, to help but I didn't have the strength to, I had known his parents even if it was briefly and he didn't know them at all. I didn't have the right to pride in other peoples business.

I see him from time to time, he has a family of his own a red haired woman and three children, they were how I imaged life for the residents of number nineteen to be, happy and carefree, and never looking back on the past.

**A/N – How was that? I decided to put no dialogue it felt more emotional that way, what do you think. Please Review!**


	4. The fountain photo

**Okay one shot number 4 then. I'm not sure if this actual picture is in the book, but it is in the film and I like the idea of the picture. The picture is of course is the one in by the fountain with Lily and James dancing, so I hope you enjoy. **

**I would also like to give a massive thank you to ****HappilyBlue whose encouragement is amazing! So a dedication is in order, this chapter is dedicated to HappilyBlue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas. Or any of WB movie prop moments. **

I couldn't believe we were actually saying goodbye I mean James and I are like brothers I haven't gone a day without speaking to him since first year. But James has a family now, albeit a bit to fast for someone of his age, but a family at least.

So this is why I am at Godrics Hollow a day before the Potters are going to move into their new home. We were meant to meet at this fountain at four in the evening on this blistering August's afternoon. The fountain in question was in the middle of the village of Godrics Hollow, a street or two away from the Potters new home.

I sat there on the edge of the fountain on the lookout for them. I was mainly looking for Lily's auburn hair or James tall frame. However I heard them before I saw them. Harry's scream was echoing throughout the village as he was wrapped up in Lily's arms with an uneasy James next to her.

I smiled up at them and waved as I began walking towards them.

"Hello, Lily, James and Harry," I said cooing over my godson as he stopped crying. I gave James a hug, and tried to precariously hug Lily as she held Harry in her arms.

"Hi Sirius, I'm glad you could come this is really important to us," James said gesturing to the three Potters.

"Anytime guys, anytime," I said shrugging, what type of best man, godfather and almost brother would I be if I didn't, I thought as James hesitated to continue.

"Sirius if anything happens to us, we want you to know that Harry will always be yours if James and I are no longer around to be the parents we want to be," Lily said looking watery eyed, as James smoothed her shoulder. "And," she said continuing "We want you to be present for our first day in Godrics Hollow officially, you after all have always been there for us," Lily said smiling at me.

I smiled back still not sure at what they were getting at, but I let them slowly continue.

"Well we wanted to start a family photo album, for Harry to remember us by, if were not there any more," James said still smiling slightly.

"But that won't happen, I know it won't, you two are the strongest witch and wizard I know, if any one can over some this then its you," I said as the words sped out of my mouth, but the more I said the less I believed.

"It might not come to that mate, but we want to be ready if it does," James said.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" I asked smiling somewhat.

"Can you take a photo of me and Lily by the fountain and one of all three of us, please," James asked pulling out a muggle camera.

As James put Harry back in his pushchair Lily instructed me on how to work the camera. The moment she finished speaking James literally swept her off her feet, waltzing her around the fountain, laughing all the while with Harry clapping his hands together in appreciation. I snapped the camera a few times before they stopped and Lily picked Harry put of his pushchair once more.

All three of them stood there in front of me, as soon to be as pretty as a picture. James' broad arms and shoulders easily snuggled Lily and Harry inside his grasp. It was then I understood whatever the outcome, they were doing this because Harry was all they had left to protect, he meant more to them then anything else now. I clicked the camera once, only seconds later Lily pulled it from my hands, and James handed me Harry.

"When we say the family, we mean all the family, godfather and all," Lily said smiling, a smile slowly emerged on my face as the flash went off.

"Thanks mate," James said.

We exchanged hugs once more and thee three Potters walked off into the direction they came from, still laughing and joking as they went. When they were safely out of site, round the corner of the road, I disapperated on the spot back home.

A week later James' owl tapped at my window. It was the first letter I had from them since they went into hiding, and free photos slid out as I opened the envelope. I smile appeared on my face as I looked down at them forever kept within the frame as time grows around them.

**A/N – This one shot idea just came to me the other day, and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. What do you think? Please review. **


	5. A Gardening Mishap

**Okay we are finally at one shot number five, and here is how it is shaping up, I have decided to do a gardening one shot, because my mum and dad used to plant flowers with me when I was little, and we all need a light heartened update for a change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas. **

A Gardening Mishap

There are many things about our new home in Godrics Hollow that I had grown to dislike. The staying indoors, even though most of my Hogwarts life consisted of studying in the library; I wasn't one to be cooped up like a pigeon. I could tell that this was having the same effect on James. Second I couldn't go shopping, not even for food; our fridge had been made magical so it was always full of whatever food we wanted. And finally the garden I disappointing feature to a near perfectly furbished home, this was probably the misery that had me depressed most, having a name like a flower meant I loved to see flowers full in bloom.

This specific problem was the first one I had decided to tackle. I had asked James the previous night if he was willing to tackle the garden with me.

"James," I asked will rubbing his neck as I stood behind the sofa were he was sitting.

"Hmm," James replied

"Would you be willing enough to be a big strong helper in helping me tidy up the garden?" I asked still massaging his neck.

His head suddenly stopped rotating and was stock still, "Well, Lily I get really bad hay fever, maybe I should stay inside and watch Harry," James said after what sounded like a gulp.

I walked around to face James, as I sat on his lap. "We'll only be planting a few flowers, and cutting a bit a grass," I pleaded, throwing my best puppy dog look to finish it off.

"Oh alright," James sighed in response; I squealed in response and throw my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss.

A few days later, I had my two brave troops assembled in the garden, James was wearing a frown and Harry was happily giggling in his arms.

"Okay, we're going to do this muggle way," I said pointing to the lawn mower I had set up, one of the good old manual ones. "And then we're going to be planting some plants," I said directing attention to the new plants, readily waiting to be planted.

James set Harry in my arms, and started pushing the lawn mower across the mayhem of our grass. Two hours and one sweaty husband later, the grass was successfully cut. I smiled in triumph, at James handiwork, and not one spell.

Now for the fun bit I thought the planting, I had picked out an array of flowers, from a little Lily, roses, a sunflower, a few tulips, and may favourite the petunia. As me and Harry, were just planting the last flower next to the big beech tree, I saw a black fuzz shape dart inside the thick bushes.

"James," I said hurriedly. "I think Lucky, has gone in the bushes," I said whilst picking Harry up.

"She'll be fin, if she got in she can get out," he replied waving me off.

"But she's been gaining weight, what if she gets stuck," I said know drastic.

"Fine I'll go look," James said getting out of the newly put up hammock and crawling in the gap in the bushes.

I heard many words escape James lips, some I would prefer for Harry not to hear at his tender age, and then finally I heard James say ,"It wasn't Lucky," he said remerging with various cuts and bruises on his face, but clutched in his hands has a small badger, with a injured looking paw.

"James can we look after him please," I asked as James pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah whatever," James responded walking past me and heading in doors.

"I am naming him Sirius," I told James just before he made it inside

"Why?"

"Because of the trouble he's caused," I replied grinning, picking Harry up before I followed James inside with the tiny badger held tightly in my hands.

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have had exams, my last one is one Tuesday, so updates should become more regular then. **


	6. content

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Content

I was content with my life.

Lily and I are sat on the sofa, watching the ten o'clock new. A Television is a muggle contraption were you are watch people, as if they were there with you, what will they think of next? I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

After just putting Harry to bed, we're curling up on the sofa, with the baby monitor on the coffee table. Lily's cuddled right up to me, with my arm rapped securely around her. She was lying on one arm, whilst the other was tugging down on my top. She was mumbling my name as she slept. I smiled. It had taken my nearly 7 years to win her heart, and I was not letting go for a second.

I non-verbally accioed a blanket and draped it over us, as I moved slightly to get comfortable.

I had just kissed Lily on the forehead, and had closed my eyes, when the baby monitor, started up. Stifling a yawn I got up to see what mini me wanted.

But still I was content with my life


	7. Baking Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. **

**Baking Time**

**I had always loved cooking. It had helped my appetite expand, so the waist band on my trousers expanded somewhat and left marks at the rim. **

**When me and James went into hiding, cooking and looking after my boys were the two crucial activities I did daily. With James being a pureblood he never really understood the feeling of finishing a meal. When you add the final meatball to a dish, or finishing icing a cake, then standing back to admire your progress. He didn't get it at all, even when he tried.**

"**Lily, how do u bake a cake?" he asked when we were cuddled up on a sofa when September afternoon.**

**I turned and looked at him in a dazed admiration. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, and started pulling out the ingredients left, right and centre. **

**I pulled the brass scales out from under the sink and showed him how to set the scales to zero very precisely. He had to keep pushing his glasses up his nose as he lent in because they were sliding off the end. **

"**Now we weigh the flour on the scales," I said in an almost patronising tone. **

**I tipped the flour upside down and a poof cloud of white smothered my face. Immediately after I heard the roar of James' laughter. **

"**Oh this is funny is it?", he responded by nodding through his laughter. His nod was all the confirmation I needed, I picked up the remainder of the flour and blew it in his face as well as down his shirt. **

"**Lily," he laughed, "Never knew you it in you!" **

**After that he started chasing me, I ran dropping the flour on the floor and into the living room. He ran after me, catching up easily and grabbing me by the waist an spinning me. **

"**Oh no you don't," he whispered in my ear**

**Thrashing against him while I giggled he carried my back into the kitchen, dropped me onto the counter, and quickly produced the flour. He grabbed a handful and emptied it onto my head, I shut my eyes tight, blowing my lips out, making a puffing noise. **

**He flicked my nose and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I pulled him into me, my hands wrapping into his hair. The flour fell to the flour with a thud. **

"**Well that ends that," I giggled into our kiss. **

"**Mmmmmmmmmm," he replied wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. He picked me up and carried me through to the living room, " Wanna take this upstairs?" he asked eagerly**

**I nodded in response. **

**We nosily made our way upstairs, with a lot of banging on the way, when we eventally made it to the top, we heard a babies cry. **

**At the same time we looked into each others eyes an said "Harry," **

**He lowered me onto my feet and we both rushed into the nursery.**

**My cookery lesson forgotten along with the floury mess. **


End file.
